


再创造

by SoulsCreed



Category: Elsword
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulsCreed/pseuds/SoulsCreed





	再创造

“今天真是个好天气，对吧，精灵。”

 

“是啊，今天……”

“咦……？”

一阵风瞬间吹散了那阵声音。Daybreaker抬头四下张望一番，有些奇怪。刚刚好像有什么人在跟她说话，但实际上她的周围却又什么人都没有。

是自己太累出现幻觉了吗？

 

现实世界的景象逐渐模糊，黑暗与混沌的裂口缓缓闭合，两个世界被彻底分隔开来。

从背后将他禁锢并拖入赫尼尔空间的手缓缓松开，混沌的主宰者垂下头，降神化后苍白的发丝拂过他的脸颊，垂至胸口。

“Herrscher……果然是你。”Bluhen平定着因瞬间惊吓而加速跳动的心脏，直到它重新变得平稳，不再震得胸口发疼。抬起头透过发丝看到那张熟悉的脸后，安心地背靠在了Herrscher胸口。

“嗯。”低沉的声音在胸腔颤动，Herrscher又低了低头，吻上了Bluhen的嘴唇。

“唔……”与那片冰冷的柔软接触的瞬间，Bluhen就忍不住闭上了眼睛。口腔被温柔但不容置疑地撬开，又被对方填满，属于另一个人的舌尖挤了进来，舔舐过口腔每一寸，又缠上了他的舌头，吮吸间肆意掠夺着氧气。唇舌间激烈的纠缠让Bluhen原本平静下来的心跳又逐渐加速。直到氧气要全部被抽空，呼吸都开始变得困难，Herrscher才放过了他。

Bluhen垂下头继续窝在Herrscher怀里，任由对方恋恋不舍地用手指摩挲着自己泛着水光的嘴唇。Bluhen忍不住用舌尖舔了舔Herrscher的指尖，又抬头朝他眨眨眼。

“Herrscher，你不能每次都这样把我直接拖进赫尼尔……随着我自身与使命一起产生的变化，他们已经多少能察觉到不对劲了。”

“如果真的想要见我的话可以提前跟我打声招呼，我会尽量找一个没什么人的地方解除介入，或者干脆定一个固定时间我来找你……”

其实类似的话Bluhen已经说过几次了，但每次Herrscher的回答都很敷衍，之后也继续我行我素。

这次也不例外。

对方哦了一声，表示自己已经听到了，然后熟练地扯下Bluhen的长裤，拉起他的一条腿，隐秘部位全部被暴露出来。

“等等……！”与空气的突然接触让Bluhen打了个寒颤，他已经意识到对方想干什么了，按住Herrscher作乱的那只手想要阻止。不过一个冰冷的硬物已经抵上了他腿根。

同样都在降神状态，但毕竟身处Herrscher的领域，赫尼尔的力量又对Bluhen有压制，因此再怎么挣扎也无济于事。

倒也不是抗拒与Herrscher做这种事，毕竟也不是第一次。但是不知道为什么对方总喜欢在自己处于降神状态下跟他做，这就……

“都说了降神不是用来做这种事的！这可是女神的……”

然而还没等他把话说完，硬物就挤入后穴，随着推进一点点占据全部。

“哈啊……”熟悉饱胀的感传来，快感的火花从尾椎一路攀升至大脑，Bluhen忍不住仰起头发出一声喘息。

降神后的身体不同于人类躯体，即使如此直接地被进入也不会感到不适，甚至因为自己权能的特性，连快感都被翻倍。

Herrscher慢慢抽动着性器，逐渐被那片柔软接纳，力量流动间湿润黏腻感从交合处传来。

 

 

 

被混沌与黑暗吞没，混乱间无数杂音涌现，有什么在低吟，在呼唤……所有声音交织在一起，无数只黑色手臂将他拖入深渊，而他什么都听不清，什么都看不见。

直到重新睁开眼，一把黑色长镰横在脖子上，锋利的镰刃紧贴皮肤。

Bluhen小心地抬起头，看到了武器的持有者。

那个人——或者应该说那个存在，有着和自己相同发色的长发，扎成高马尾，内侧的头发呈现出一种古怪的墨绿。胸口处内陷，一个核心似的东西像是被镶进去一只奇怪的眼睛。再仔细看还会发现他的手腕和腿的一部分已经消失不见了。

“你是谁……？”Bluhen用手指捏住镰刃，轻轻将它推开一小寸后，忍不住问到。

“Herrscher。”Herrscher默许了他的小动作，同时报上了自己的名字，“这片领域的主人，将把你引至虚无。”

那个声音低沉又冷淡，直接回响在Bluhen的脑海里。

“虚无……这里是赫尼尔空间？”

“不，这是由我的权能构造的空间。”

这究竟是怎么回事……Bluhen觉得自己的思维变得前所未有的迟钝，无数念头搅拌在一起，构成诡异的混合物，将真正有用的信息包裹在内。

我为什么会在这里……我应该……应该……

应该……和艾尔搜查队在一起……

Bluhen的瞳孔骤然紧缩，被掩埋的记忆纷纷破土而出。不断涌现的魔族，令人厌恶的气息，无止尽的战斗……

记忆的最后一刻，充满魔气的黑色长刺贯穿他的胸口，鲜红的血花绽放在空气中，不经意间瞥见小队成员们因惊恐而渐渐苍白的面色，而随着自己身体的一点点消失又变得迷茫起来。

“我……已经死了吗？”Bluhen自言自语般说着，用手捂住胸口——那里正是之前在战斗中被贯彻的地方。

“对。”

“……”

那个残酷的答案已经明确。

名为绝望与痛苦的情绪全部爆发，力量瞬间被抽离大半，Bluhen吃力地抬起头看着眼前的身影。

 

死亡……吗。

这个词语有些陌生，毕竟在这之前他从未真正有过这种感受。但同时又无比熟悉，在与人类接触的日子里，曾数次听到他们提起，也确实见过与他、与使命无关的人离去。

 

女神给予的这具身躯，只是为了使命而行动。不知何为惧怕，自然不会惧怕死亡。

在未获得名为“情感”的力量之前，Bluhen并不清楚死亡的含义，能让他感到不安的，唯有使命无法完成这一点罢了。

现在，也本应如此。

 

“无需继续痛苦。”Herrscher的声音打断了他的回忆，长镰离开他，被高高举起。“我会予你解脱。”

说完，携一阵冰冷入骨的风，长镰挥下。

 

“……等等！！！”

最后一刻，镰刀又停止在脖子的一侧，锋利的镰刃扯出一条鲜红的血线。

Bluhen顾不上疼痛，撑着地面重新站了起来，紧紧抓住Herrscher的胳膊：“我不能就这样消失……我还有必须要做的事，我要回到他们身边……！”

“你已经死了。”突然袭击让Herrscher迟疑了一下，不过还是放下了镰刀。

见对方不是一心想消灭他，Bluhen打心底里松了口气，开始追问到：“所以你口中的‘死’到底是怎么一回事？”

“肉体受到致命伤，灵魂也支离破碎。”Herrscher回答。

“灵魂破碎……”Bluhen拍了拍自己身上又摸了一把自己的脸，“我不是好好的站在这吗？”

“那你也回不去了。”

Herrscher捏住Bluhen的下巴，强迫他抬头与自己对视。那双漂亮的祖母绿色眼睛流露出一瞬间的惧意，但随后又再次坚定起来。

“我必须回到他们身边。”

“还不明白吗。”Herrscher眯起眼睛靠近了那张脸，声音更加阴沉，“你破碎的灵魂在这个空间里因为我的权能得以暂时复原，离开这里你依旧只是光的碎片。”

可能是意识到眼前这人是可以进行良好沟通的，Bluhen的胆子也大了起来，他毫无畏惧地瞪了回去：“那我在外面变成碎片和在这被你回归虚无有什么区别？”

“……”

第一次领教逻辑强暴的混沌主宰者沉默了，甚至有一瞬间张了张嘴，很人性化露出了迷惑的表情。

“所以你其实是有办法复原我的灵魂的吧？”Bluhen放软了语气，望着对方被混沌侵蚀，却又一圈圈界限分明的墨绿色眼睛，试探性问到。

Herrscher没有回答，但是松开了手，同时移开了视线。

Bluhen再次抓紧Herrscher的两只小臂，几乎整个人靠到他身上，声音里也带上了恳求：“拜托了，我必须回去……不论付出任何代价，我必须要回去。”

 

“不论付出任何代价？”

短暂的沉默后，Herrscher用疑问的语气重复了Bluhen的话，视线重新回到了他身上。

“没错。”虽然不知为何，Herrscher的话让他隐隐感到不安，但事到如今已经没有其他选择了。于是Bluhen用更坚定的语气重复了之前的话，“不论任何代价。”

话音刚落，混沌的力量骤然爆发，Bluhen本能的想缩起身体进行自我保护，随后又发现这股源自Herrscher自身的力量似乎对他并没有什么恶意。

而随着力量解放，Herrscher的外形也发生了变化。混沌之力凝集成巨大环状浮现背后，周身被大片苍白覆盖，又隐隐透出一种暗绿，躯体的残破处皆被复原，唯有胸口处仍是一片漆黑的空洞。

Bluhen惊讶地看着眼前展现出另一个形态的Herrscher，直到被一只冰冷的手拍了拍脸颊。

Herrscher的声音比之前更加低沉，宛如恶魔的低语：“我的力量本源是象征混沌与虚空的赫尼尔。如果你能够转化赫尼尔之力，就可以用它来修复你破损的部分。做不到的话，就会变成混沌的残渣。”

“想好了吗。”

那份让人不安的力量充斥着每一个角落，让Bluhen本能的想要回避，却又无处可躲。

实际上对赫尼尔的力量，他的心里也没有多少把握。

他摸了自己左侧的脸，那里曾因受到赫尼尔的侵蚀而留下过痕迹，后来随着权能的完善与不断增强的情感之力，过去的侵蚀已经几乎被清除，余留下的那一点点也不再会对自己造成影响。

既然做到过这种事，现在也一定能再次做到。

“我明白了。”Bluhen点点头，“可以开始了。”

“把衣服脱了。”

“什么……？”

出乎意料的开端让他一愣，而Herrscher没有解释，只是依旧面无表情地注视着他。

Bluhen咬咬牙，将手伸向领结，扯开，接着脱下上衣放到地上，将上身完全暴露在混沌结界的冰冷空气中。

“这样可以了吗？”

“裤子也脱掉。”Herrscher看着眼前发生的一切，用没有任何情感起伏的语气补充到。

“连裤子也要……？！”

无关对方性别，对熟知人类感情的Bluhen来说，在他人面前赤身裸体终究是件不好意思的事，更何况那人的目光还在紧紧盯着自己。

犹豫之间，他又看到Herrscher像看一个物体般看着自己的眼神。也许对对方来说这些根本就是不值得一提的事，反而是自己此刻的表现——用人类的衡量标准来看就是矫情。

Bluhen狠下心脱光了全部衣物扔到一边，但还是忍不住用手去遮掩。暴露出来的大片皮肤不经意间泛起一层潮红。

Herrscher没有再说什么，一只手搭上他的肩膀，将他整个人扯入怀里禁锢起来。解放力量后的Herrscher身体冰冷光滑，像触碰上一大片瓷器，而两人之间相互接触的部分，赫尼尔之力通过皮肤缓缓向Bluhen身体内部渗透。

还没等Bluhen尝试转化Herrscher传递来的力量，他的身体几乎是本能的开始产生抗拒。一圈淡淡的绿光浮现，还没渗入多少的赫尼尔之力瞬间被全部逼出，无法再次渗入分毫。

见此，Bluhen马上尝试想要解除那层保护，却发现这层光根本不受自己的控制，完全在受本能驱使保护他不会被侵蚀。

这该怎么办……

Bluhen向Herrscher投去一个求助的目光，对方眯着眼，用尖锐的指尖反复划过他的皮肤。这个举动带来的感觉并不舒服，Bluhen忍不住往Herrscher怀里缩，乱动了几下之后，一个硬物突然抵在了他的腹部。

有那么几种猜测一闪而过，Bluhen忍不住低头想要去看，可惜还没等他实施这个举动，Herrscher就握住他的腿将他拎了起来。离开地面的瞬间Bluhen忍不住抱住Herrscher的脖子来平稳中心，原本抵在腹部的硬物也滑移至后穴处，并且有要进入的趋势。

“不行……！不能这样做！！”就算Bluhen再迟钝，这会也反应过来Herrscher想干什么了，虽然想挣脱禁锢，但力气上又比不过Herrscher，只能紧张地绷紧了身体，“别这样……难道就没有别的办法了吗？”

“没有。”Herrscher看上去兴致缺缺，“你不愿意的话就算了，我也不想做这么麻烦的事。”

“直接将你回归虚无要更简单。”

“不是简不简单的问题……！”Bluhen不敢想象自己下身的光景，只能抱紧Herrscher，把脸深深埋进苍白的长发中，声音几乎弱不可闻。“你知道做这种事意味着什么吗？”

“什么？”

实在是难以启齿，Bluhen感觉到自己的体温在快速升高，烧起来一样。

“对我而言，仅仅是力量传递而已。”似乎猜到了几分对方所想，Herrscher平静地回答，“我不存在人类的欲求。”

 

所以说果然还是自己想多了吗……Bluhen蹭着Herrscher的脖子试图平定内心的不安，同时不断进行自我说服。

只是力量传递而已……对方很可能根本就没把自己当成一个有思想的生物看，怎么看都是自己在自作多情……而自己现在无疑是需要这份力量的，这可能是唯一的办法了。

 

“……我明白了。”

几个心跳的时间，Bluhen成功说服了自己。他深吸了一口气捧起Herrscher的脸，手仍因为紧张有些发抖。

“但是你不能直接对我这么做，我的身体已经与人类相近，需要按人类的方式慢慢来，首先……”Bluhen一边解释，一边拉起Herrscher的手。当看到那细长尖锐的手指与尖端后，后半句话被他生生吞了回去。

用这个来扩张恐怕还不如被直接进入吧？！

“总之我说可以了之后你才能进来。”说完Bluhen自暴自弃般闭上眼，一只手重新勾住Herrscher的脖子作为支点，另一只手探向后穴，开始自己给自己扩张。

未经开阔处比想象中还要紧涩，单是一根手指尝试进入就已经很不舒服了。Bluhen几次尝试，眉头都快要拧到一起，无奈还是选择了暂时放弃。

“Herrscher，我需要你的帮助……”Bluhen小心翼翼斟酌说辞，“我需要……一些外界刺激……”

说完这句话他又忍不住把头埋了起来。

“比如？”好在Herrscher对此倒是没有什么特别反应。

“……触摸。”仅仅是简单的两个字，与之一同产生的羞耻感却几乎让他大脑缺氧。但Bluhen还是强忍着干脆放弃的冲动摸到Herrscher的手贴上自己的胸口，“捏揉或者舔咬也可以，但是不要太用力，会疼。”

接着他做了一件自己都想不到的事。

他仰头咬上了Herrscher的喉结，牙齿轻轻啃咬的同时不断舔舐那块凸起，同时含糊不清地说到：“比如这样。”

“好。”

也不知道是不是错觉，Herrscher的声音相较之前有些沙哑，不过很快Bluhen就没心思在意这个了。

自己之前的示范显然起了作用，Herrscher单手抚摸过他的上身，所过之处，陌生的触感伴随阵阵细小的电流。Bluhen忍不住松开口，发出一声喘息。

某种意义上来讲也是个良好的开端。

大概……

 

Bluhen将自己开始有反应的性器和Herrscher的挺立一起握到手里撸动。摩擦间更强烈的快感从下体传向大脑，而原本的半硬此刻也完全挺起，并开始有透明液体从顶部渗出。

自己那越发甜腻的喘息不断在耳边回荡，几乎透支了的羞耻心已经无法再对他进行阻碍。Bluhen用唾液润湿手指，重新尝试用给自己扩张。

在刺激下产生的肠液起到了润滑作用，手指的进入比之前顺利的多。虽然异物感还是让他忍不住闷哼一声，但随后就开始按压肠壁并模仿交合抽动手指。

Herrscher也无师自通，从单纯的抚摸改为揉捏，同时含住Bluhen的耳垂细细舔咬。

多重快感的刺激下，皮肤泛起大片诱人的潮红，后穴也变得更加湿软，Bluhen喘息着将手指逐渐增加到三根。他不清楚自己现在究竟是何等神情，只知道自己正在另一个连熟悉都谈不上的人面前进行着类似人类自渎的行为。仅仅是产生“自己正在用手指进入自己”这个想法，后穴就受刺激一般更加绞紧，吐出更多汁水。Herrscher从耳垂舔咬至后颈，隐约可以看到Bluhen身下细长的手指不断进出，带出不少汁液。

 

附在两根挺立上的手突然被拉开。未等快感消退，Herrscher便用手重新握住Bluhen的性器更用力地重新撸动起来。

这种事，自己进行和由他人来完全是两种感觉。Bluhen瞬间就像受惊的猫一样弓起腰，虽然位于后方自己手指的动作已经停了下来，但还是因为身体的反应重重刮过某处尤为敏感的点。慌乱间匆忙抽出手，混合着酸胀的快感已经在小腹处瞬间炸开，大脑一片空白之际，有什么不受控制地冲向挺立顶端。

大口喘息了好一会，快感消退，意识才得以重新聚拢。原本本能抱紧Herrscher脖子的Bluhen松开手臂与其上身拉开几分距离，又下意识地看向两人身下——自己刚发泄过的阴茎此刻正是半软状态，顶端还有余留下的浊液。而更多白色浊液遗留在Herrscher的小腹上，正沿着腹部线条明显的肌肉缓缓流下。

这个场景实在是太过于淫靡，还没等Bluhen重新恢复语音能力，Herrscher就先用指尖沾起部分浊液打量：“这是什么。”

Bluhen半掩着脸低声回答：“是被人类叫做精液的东西……刺激那个器官就会射出来……”

刚说完就看到Herrscher把指尖放进了嘴里。

“这个不可以……！”他伸手去抓Herrscher的手臂想要阻止，不过还是慢了一步。

抽出手指，并没有尝出什么味道的Herrscher重新瞥了他一眼，不能理解他的反应。

Bluhen觉得自己是没法解释清楚了，把脑袋往Herrscher肩膀上一嗑，只想着能快点解决一切回到原本的世界。

“现在已经可以了……”深呼吸后，他主动握住Herrscher的性器抵上自己已经变得柔软的穴口，顶部软肉立刻热情地吞入一小部分。

“唔……”

被插入的羞耻感远超想象，Bluhen忍不住发出低低地喘息声。粗大的柱体在自己的引导下慢慢进入，填满每一寸空隙，不由产生一种被对方完全占据的错觉。

直到整根完全没入，顶入内里后停下，Bluhen才重新找回部分语言能力，忍不住提醒到：“一定要温柔点……”

“你好像忘记了我最初的目的。”

“我都愿意跟你做这种事了……”Bluhen无力地回答。

这会儿主动权已经完全掌握在对方手里了，如果Herrscher想直接用赫尼尔之力侵蚀他，他也没有反抗的能力。

“这种事对我来说没有任何意义。”

虽然声音依旧冷漠，不过Herrscher也没有做出什么粗暴举动。不再有任何间隔，最密切的接触下，赫尼尔之力自内部注入，伴随着本就存在的异物感，加剧了不适。

原本早已消失的赫尼尔痕迹又一点点出现在脸上，Bluhen一边强忍着身下抽动带来的不适，一边吃力地转化着另一种危险的力量。

三色艾伊特安静的出现在身后，缓缓转动切换颜色。一层暖光笼罩，随着快感溢出，以情感为本源的力量也渐渐开始重新活跃起来，侵蚀的痕迹没能继续扩张，被压制在安全范围内。

这种程度的话还可以接受……

随着力量的恢复，身体也逐渐开始适应这种交合。不适感减弱，快感加剧，另一种危险的感觉涌现。Bluhen隐约察觉自己的意识正在被快感侵蚀，如果放任不管，就会被其吞噬，与混沌同化；但一味地压制又会导致在某个瞬间爆发崩溃……

汗水顺着脸颊淌下，处于脱力状态的手几乎要抓不紧对方的肩膀。身体突然向下一滑，让Bluhen的意识瞬间清醒了几分，紧张地再次抓紧了Herrscher的肩膀。毕竟现在除了Herrscher，没有任何其他可以供他支撑身体的存在。

在不经意间Bluhen又看到了Herrscher没有任何表情的脸。难道说……这个家伙即使是在做这种事情的时候，也没有任何感觉吗？

 

Herrscher垂下头与他对视，似乎是见他已经适应了目前的频率，抽动突然变得更加有力，更强烈的赫尼尔之力也随之注入。

与汗水一同出现的还有难以抑制的喘息声，以及出现在视网膜上的大片白色斑驳。Bluhen忍不住上仰起头，将脆弱的颈部完全暴露在对方眼前。

虽然能感觉到意识受到猛烈冲击后的摇摇欲坠，但理智与快感达成了微妙的平衡，让一切仍在可以调整的范围之内。然而随后埋在体内的性器突然擦过腺体，爆发的快感几乎将意识撕碎。

淡绿色的光覆盖皮肤，半透明薄翼不受控制地在背后展开，所有感觉在一瞬间变得不真实起来，又在下一个瞬间变得更加猛烈。

赫尼尔之力肆意侵蚀，再次被那片黑色的浪潮包裹，沉沦在一场永不醒来的梦境。随着眼前的景象开始一点点模糊，Bluhen也慢慢闭上了眼。

 

Herrscher看着被动进入降神进行自我保护的Bluhen，对方的神情与反应都是他难以理解的存在。正如他先前所说的那样，早已与混沌同化的躯体，不论是否解放力量，都不会存在任何感觉，而他自身自然有不会存在Bluhen那样与人类相似的感情。

但有些奇怪……

Bluhen的权能似乎也对他造成了影响。被艾伊特的力量覆盖到的部分开始慢慢传递出一种被遗忘已久，名为“感觉”的东西。

对方柔软的皮肤，逐渐升高的体温，甜腻的喘息声。

还有从两人紧密连接处传来的，若有若无的快意。

Herrscher看着几乎失去意识却仍紧紧抓着自己肩膀的Bluhen，蔓延开的赫尼尔力量在他脸上生成大片侵蚀痕迹，并且范围仍在不断扩大。继续这样下去的话很快就会将他与赫尼尔同化了。沉默地观察了一会，Herrscher还是出声提醒：“你要被完全侵蚀了。”

 

Bluhen的身体颤抖了一下。他听到了Herrscher的声音，但是从不断被戳刺拉扯的敏感处传来的快感实在太过强烈，除了本能根本无法做出任何其他反应。

想要沉浸……想成为混沌的一部分……混乱的念头不可抑制地占据大脑，Bluhen情不自禁地咬上Herrscher的嘴唇。

“用你的权能。”Herrscher任由Bluhen舔咬着他的嘴唇，继续说到。

艾伊特的光芒跳动了一下，接着变得更加耀眼了。Bluhen用仅存的理智将权能完全解放，原本柔和的暖光瞬间变得锐利起来，将混沌驱逐。而Bluhen脸上的侵蚀痕迹也随之再次开始消散。

“哈……嗯……”感官回归的同时，Bluhen忍不住再次发出呻吟声。权能解放，源自赫尼尔的力量已经能被完全转化，不再构成威胁，而自身也在快速恢复。小幅度动了动，埋在体内的巨物立刻又带来一阵颤栗的快感，使他忍不住绷起身体。“这种程度……已经可以了吧？”

“还不够。”Herrscher握住Bluhen的腿根，将他的双腿更加分开，继续在他体内进出，并且着重照顾某处敏感。“现在轮到你来满足我了。”

 

就像赫尼尔的力量会影响Bluhen，艾伊特的力量也在影响着Herrscher。不过比起赫尼尔危险的侵蚀性，艾伊特的力量明显要温和许多。对Herrscher而言这种影响最明显的体现就是——

他的感官完全恢复了。

久违的一系列陌生感觉有些奇怪，但快意是确实存在的。Herrscher学着Bluhen之前的举动，咬上Bluhen的嘴唇，把呻吟声尽数堵了回去。

黏腻的水声在空旷中响起，在对方的持续操弄下小腹已经开始酸胀，Bluhen忍不住挺起腰让自己的与Herrscher的身体摩擦，试图摆脱这份折磨人的不适。挺立的性器顶端溢出浊液，蹭过后在Herrscher身上留下水渍。

Herrscher纵容了Bluhen的行为，继续索取快感。内腔早已变得湿润温热，肉壁紧紧吸附柱体，每一次抽插都搅动着所有的汁水。

 

Bluhen能感觉到埋在的体内物体又涨大了几分，不断顶入最深处，拉扯敏感点。快感被拉长数倍，终于在某次顶入之后达到顶峰，白色浊液从性器顶端涌出的同时，后面也被一股温热填满。

 

“你可以回去了。”

Bluhen也不知道自己恢复意识到底耗费了多长时间，即使再次醒来也依旧摆脱不了余留下的浑浑噩噩的感觉。

身上大部分痕迹都已经被艾伊特复原，但残留下的液体宣告着这里曾发生过的一切。

 

“你是不是……”扶着腰站起身后，Bluhen犹豫了一下，不知道该怎么表达这种感觉，“往我的身体里放了什么……？”

Herrscher的视线一直没有从他身上离开：“混沌的种子。并不会对你有什么影响，只是为了确认位置。”

“……确认位置？！”

Herrscher不再说话，转身在混沌空间中开启一道裂缝。

虽然得到的回答让人觉得不安，但眼下再追问也得不到什么答案。

Bluhen重新穿好衣物，最后看了一眼这片混沌的主宰者，径直踏入裂缝，消失在其中。

就当做是一场荒唐的梦吧。从混沌中脱离时他这样想着，至少在很长很长一段时间里应该都不会再去那个地方了。

 

 

 

“这是这个月的第……”Bluhen掐着自己的手指计数，还没等他说出那个数量，声音就被Herrscher用嘴唇堵了回去。Bluhen象征性挣扎了一下表示抗议，还是忍不住回应了这个吻。

在不断的亲密接触下，艾伊特已经习惯了来自Herrscher的力量，能够轻松转化赫尼尔之力。而艾伊特的力量本身就对Herrscher造成不了什么不良影响。

两种截然不同的力量交汇在一起，又被彼此互相同化，由力量间生成的链接将两人紧密连续于一体。

 

终于被Herrscher放开的Bluhen做了几次深呼吸。

“你看我的状态已经很好了，真的不需要这么频繁的补充‘力量’。”

 

那天离开的时候，Bluhen还以为一切都结束了——直到时隔不久毫无防备地被Herrscher拖进混沌空间，他才意识到之前Herrscher留下的“混沌之种”和“确定位置”到底是什么意思。

而且居然用稳定力量当借口……到底是谁在帮谁稳定力量啊？！

 

想到着，Bluhen就忍不住扭头在Herrscher的肩膀上咬了一口。

被突然袭击的Herrscher并没有什么特别的反应，平静地问到：“你要回去了吗？”

“现在是休息时间，我可以再陪你一会。”

“什么时候你会愿意永远留在这。”

Bluhen换了个更舒适的姿势躺在Herrscher怀里：“嗯……大概是这趟旅途结束的时候。等到使命完成，我就会回到这里——”

“永远和你在一起。”


End file.
